1. Field
The following description relates to a transmitter configured to transmit a radio frequency (RF) signal, a receiver configured to receive an RF signal and decode data, the transmitter and the receiver wirelessly communicating, and a wireless communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development and commercialization of wireless network technology, use of sensor networks is spreading extensively, and further growth looms for market latency of this technology. In general, a wireless sensor device may be applied for home security, a medical field, mobile healthcare, chemical/biological abnormality monitoring, mechanical disorder/malfunction diagnosis, environmental monitoring, disaster related information sensing, intelligent logistics management, real-time security, and remote monitoring.
A size of sensors in various wireless sensor networks and a local area network (LAN) may be small, while conditions of low power/low complexity may need to be met for the sensors to operate for a long period of time. In particular, a wireless body area network (WBAN) installed in a body and in which wireless communication is performed with a mobile device or another sensor in the body may require relatively more strict conditions in terms of low complexity/low power. To achieve such low power/low complexity conditions, an ultra low power radio frequency (RF) structure may be needed rather than an existing high power RF structure.
A noncoherent modulation scheme, for example, noncoherent on-off keying (OOK), amplitude-shift keying (ASK), and pulse position modulation (PPM), may be deemed appropriate to be applied to a low power/low complexity receiver.